Jumper
by theperson13
Summary: With a troubling experience that happened mere hours ago, Bella escapes to Forks, hoping on having a normal life and maybe even--revenge. But keeping a secret is harder to do when she gets attention from the suspicous Cullen family....
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey there! I love these types of stories and found some like this and decided to write my own! So, read on and tell what you think! By the way, RENT, BORROW, OR BUY the movie "Jumper", it'll help you understand this a lot better! Here's a better sum to help you too!

**FULL SUMMARRY:** After a troubling experience that happened mere hours ago, Bella Swan escapes to Forks, hoping on having a normal life, and maybe even, revenge. But keeping a big secret intact is hard when your one of the most wanted person in a secret world hidden in the everyday lives of everyday people. But her plan on having a normal life makes a hard turn when she gets unwanted attention from the suspicous Cullen family....

Anyway, read on!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Anywhere is possible_

**BPOV**

The first time was like this.

I was five, watching TV with my mom. I saw this thing about toy stores and like every five year old, I begged my mom to take me. Of course, she said no since it was out of state, but I whined and begged anyway.

With a huff, I stomped up the stairs to my room, thinking about the store, imagining myself running around in the giant place and suddenly, I was there.

I fell a little but ignored the slight pain when I saw where I was. I didn't even think about how I got there until I got hungry, of course. I cried in the corner, homesick, thinking of my mom's kitchen and imagining the smells of food and like before, I'm there.

I remember cautiously walking out the door and seeing my mom talking to police officers at the door. When I showed up, she immediately shooed them away and fired question after question at me before calming herself, and asking the only coherent question there was.

Where have you been?

I explained but she never believed me, thinking I ran away, angry. I never thought about it again until seven years later, the second time.

I'm walking around, aimlessly in my suburban neighborhood. Why I decided to suddenly go for a walk is beyond me, I just walked out, telling Renee I'd be back before dinner. I walked around slowly, not even noticing how far I actually _did_ walk.

When I reached the downtown mall, I knew I walked too far, and turned around, heading back. I rounded a street corner, my head low, enjoying the cool air you only get in the evening, completely ignoring the three men staring at me.

My head up and looking at the buildings, a loud voice called out.

"Hey! Where ya' goin'?" I whipped my head around, still walking, now going faster. Even in the slightly dark area, the corner they were at lead into an alley. I remember thinking to myself how ironic it is to have a lone woman, three men, and alley right next to them.

Only me….

I could see their cocky grins and one of them jumped off the wall he was leaning against and walked up to me. My walking turned into a fast speed-walk.

"Where you goin'?!" He shouted; I could hear them close to me before I was furiously yanked by the arm. With wide eyes, I stared at him in shock.

"I expect an answer. Now, you ain't goin' anywhere." I struggled against his grip, his buddies laughing at my poor attempt at escape and he grabbed both of my wrists, dragging me to the alley. I _did_ attempt a scream, but my scream was muffled by his hand.

The other two were boasting at how they caught one and how excited they were to 'finally get some play time'. I remember kicking my feet and clawing my hands at his hands, the ones covering my mouth.

He threw me against the wall, knocking the wind out of me. This seemed to have amused them since they all started laughing loudly. I tried to muster up a big scream, but out of fear and shock, it never came out.

He shoved me against a wall, my back facing them. I could feel him press his body against mine, restraining my hands in only one of his. The other man covered my mouth. I could feel the tears streaming down my face and I remember thinking how my life will end tonight.

The man behind me kicked me; I screamed but it was muffled by the hand. I could hear him fumbling with his zipper. I became frantic; kicking everywhere, screaming, moving around.

I thought of my room, my cozy room. I thought of my house and Renee and Phil, awaiting my arrival. I closed my eyes, now sobbing, still kicking around, my hands useless in the guys grip.

I fell down on my stomach, falling face first. My hands lay limp in front of me, eyes wide. I was breathing heavily, shaking even. I remember my deep confusion, my fear…..and my relief. I shakily got up and used my bed to support my weight.

The first time was a lot more innocent than the second time. I remember sitting on my bed for thirty minutes, pondering over the events that happened. How I was in an alley somewhere in downtown Phoenix, and then in my room.

I contemplated over what might have happened. My first thought was that it was all a dream. That I was asleep and just woke up from a nightmare. My red hands proved me wrong. My next theory was that I was crazy.

I ate dinner silently, Renee asking me over and over if I was okay. For the rest of the night, I stared at the ceiling pondering, wondering what had happened. Questions had filled my mind. What happened? How did I get home? And the most important - can I do it again?

The next morning, I pretended to be sick and while Renee and Phil were working, I decided to figure this out. Basically, I had spent the entire day answering those questions. I did what I thought I had to do. I thought of where I wanted to go, and I was there.

I had a giant smile on my face when I got the hang of it and started doing this thing all the time.

The only question left was…why? Why can I do it? Why me? Am I even the only one? I answered a few and was rewarded with more questions. Now, most of them are solved. 'Why I can do it' and 'why me' are still left unanswered.

I did it more often as I grew older. I figured out how to use it, and when. I figured out how to keep it a secret while standing on top of the world. I went everywhere, did everything, and no one knew.

I met others like me, answering another question that had been on my mind all the time. My ability became almost a reflex and I was the happiest anyone could be.

What am I?

I'm a Jumper.

We call ourselves Jumpers' because it looks like we're jumping around. In simpler terms, I'm a teleporter. Can go anywhere anytime I want in the blink of an eye. There are no limits. Anywhere is possible.

But with each good thing, there comes a flaw, and ours, are Paladins. Paladins kill Jumpers, Jumpers kill Paladins. Vicious kills that goes back and forth. Another definition of them; Paladins are a group, an agency, sworn to kill us, believing we shouldn't exist. That, 'only God should have the power to be at anyplace, anytime'.

They remind you that every time….

No one other than Jumpers' and Paladins know about this war. Besides, the only way someone would find out about Jumpers are family and friends, once the Paladins come to question them. But then again, they don't stay alive for very long…

Paladins are gruesome. Brutal. I've been caught by them so many times. I've learned how to escape by now and knowing that I might have to kill one to escape scares the hell out of me. I have killed a Paladin before. Something I don't like admitting, but it is true.

Hell, I've killed more than one. It wasn't intentional, it was for survival. It's something that I hate admitting, but it's either you or them, and I am still human…..partially.

Believing that we shouldn't exist, Paladins are an agency sworn to kill us. They'll do anything to get us too; they'll get your family, friends, if I had one, my boyfriend, and I've done everything I can to steer clear of them. Hasn't really worked, but at least I kept my mom and her new fiancé alive.

Paladins can easily wave their badges in front of your face if you give them trouble. People usually think they're some type of FBI; I wish. I'd so much rather deal with them than Paladins.

But of course, I can easily jump away to the other side of the world if a Paladin shows up, right?

Wrong.

Over all these years, they've invented weapons to catch us, all involving electricity. The one that gives the most pain, is a net-like wire that wraps around you, restraining your arms, and your jumps, electrocuting you at the same time.

They have more. One where a harpoon-like wire goes out to try and grab you. It can go through your jump scar, and drag you back. By the way, a jump scar is the thing we leave behind. The….wormhole you can say.

The other, can make you jump. It makes you disappear, and they position it so they can throw you against the wall, releasing you. They use it to throw you around.

Every Jumper has been affected by Paladins, me included. My story has quite traumatized me, even changed my attitude. I've become more moody, I get angry easily and so on. Paladins have changed my life and now, I plan on joining a friend, Griffin, on hunting them down. They say revenge is sweet…..

Ah, Griffin….quite a character than man is. Quite an annoying, rude character…..

It's funny, the first time I met him, I saved his stupid ass.

I was visiting Hawaii, walking around some of the private places when I saw sparks of electricity go around in the trees. Curious, I jumped in and saw two Paladins, fighting with a Jumper. I could tell he was experienced by the way he tricked the Paladins, jumping everywhere, confusing them, and hitting them with a bat.

One of the Paladins actually captured him, the electrocuted net wrapping him around a tree. He seemed used to the pain, considering he was smiling wickedly at the Paladins. I decided to help, right then and there. He was stuck, and most likely about to die.

I couldn't let that happen. First thing I did was jump behind the Paladin containing a knife, knocking him from behind. I grabbed the knife, turning around and stabbing the one next to him on the shoulder before he could react.

At the time, I was okay if I killed a Paladin. Survival, you know?

Anyway, I took the blade out, the man now on the ground, withering in pain. I felt guilty afterwards but remembered the guy tied up behind me. Before cutting him loose, I had to get rid of the other.

I grabbed him by the jacket and jumped to a random street somewhere in New York. Jumping back, I quickly turned around and started cutting him loose. He stared at me with an annoyed expression.

He huffed when I finished cutting, dropping to the ground, wincing slightly before kicking the Paladin in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. I remember him taking the knife out of my hand and slitting his throat.

I gasped when he did this, smirking, he jumped with the Paladin. Annoyed, I went through his jump scar, ending up in what looked like a cave, with pictures and sketches lined up against the wall. It looked like his home. Had a bed, couch, and even a TV.

I remember seeing him compare a picture with the face of the Paladin, then jump away, showing up again with a grimace when he saw me.

"Following me?" I rolled my eyes, glancing at where the dead Paladin just was, shuddering.

"I think I deserve a 'thank you', at least." He huffed.

"I didn't need your charity. I had it all under control." I rolled my eyes, starting to get annoyed.

"Oh yeah, by the looks of it back there, you _really_ had it in control." He grimaced and flipped me off. I scoffed and crossed my arms. "You're not a very nice person, are you?"

"What do ya' _think_?" I rolled my eyes again. I looked at him with an arched brow, but it soon turned into a furrowed one. He had a tough exterior but when I saw his eyes, their seemed to be….pain or something. He looked at me questioningly and I just shook my head.

Forgetting his earlier rudeness, I took out my hand, placing it in front of me. "I'm Bella by the way." He stared at my hand, obviously not going to shake it. I blushed, quickly taking it back, and looking down. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" I tried again.

"Griffin." He spat out, his English accent making it sound like an insult.

"Are you British or something?" He narrowed his eyes and didn't answer. I took this as my opportunity to look around his dump. There were pictures everywhere. Sketches of people, lining the walls, newspaper clippings and articles. "Who are these people?" I asked.

"Paladins. I hunt Paladins. Class dismissed." He explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. _So he's a hunter type of Jumper…._I rolled my eyes at his smug face. I looked around again, noticing the dirt and how dark it was.

"Is this some type of cave?"

"Look, I don't want to make a friend or something--" I interrupted him, smirking the entire time.

"Looks like _I_ just made one." I remember his confused face, but I jumped away, not giving him time to answer back.

Enough remembering. Back to the present. The past both makes me depressed, and elated at the same time. Unfortunately, the past _did_ affect me, and now, because of the event that took place just hours ago, here I am, standing on Charlie's porch, my school backpack slung over my shoulder, the rain reflecting my mood.

Charlie's police cruiser is in the driveway, so I know he's home, not to mention the light from the living room and kitchen are on. I got soaked, but I don't care. I waited for an answer, about to knock again when the door swung open, revealing a tired looking Charlie.

His eyes widened and he looked as if he's seen a ghost. I almost laughed at the look on his face, but thought better. His surprised face soon turned into relief.

"Bella?" I nodded. Before any other word could be exchanged, he pulled me into a tight hug, my arms restrained by his arms wound tightly around my back. "I thought you were dead." He whispered, relief plain in his voice.

"No dad, but…." I trailed, already knowing that he knew. The police back in Phoenix surely already called any relative. Charlie pulled back and we both stood there awkwardly. He never was the type of guy for embraces or deep emotions.

"I know. The police called me just before dinner and told me what happened. They said that you disappeared and found no trace of you." Charlie looked as if he were on the brim of tears. Of course he would. He thought his daughter was dead. He thought he was alone. Just like me hours ago.

"I escaped." I told him truthfully. From what....I can never tell him that. I smiled weakly at him; his face was concentrated.

"The police said there were drugs involved." His eyes were flaming. "I knew that Phil guy was no good--" I interrupted him.

"No dad. It wasn't Phil." He seemed to relax a little.......until he saw my hand. "What happened?" He gasped. I looked down at my hand, now in a brace.

"Oh. Um, I fell and quickly went to the hospital." I told him half of the truth. I _did_ go to the hospital, just that, I didn't get it by falling....

"Let's get you inside." He put a guiding hand on my back, leading us inside and locking the door. We stood there, Charlie obviously still not believing that his daughter, claimed to have disappeared without a trace, is right in front of him.

"Bella?" The corner of his mouth lifted slightly. "I'm glad to have you home, but can you tell me what happened?" I set my backpack down, leaning against the wall. I pursed my lips before speaking. I can't figure a way of explaining to him. How could I, anyway?

"Ch--Dad?" I asked. "I'm a little tired and kind of depressed. Besides, it happened so quickly, I don't even remember, nor do I want to." I flinched slightly. He seemed to get what I meant, nodding his head and glancing down at my backpack.

"What's in there?" I looked down at my bag.

"My clothes. Well, some of them anyway."

"You were able to pack?" He asked, disbelieving. I shook my head.

"No. I grabbed anything I could, stuffing it in my backpack and climbing out my window." I lied. _Part_ of it was true, but the rest….not so much….

"Okay. Um….I'll go show you your room I guess, and let you pack. I don't know if you want to shower or not, I don't really have any shampoo or anything…." I smiled tiredly at him.

"It's fine dad, I'll do what I can." He smiled back. Walking up the stairs, he showed me my room, leaving me alone to really take in what happened.

It all took me by complete surprise. First, I'm laying back on a fold-up chair on the head of the Sphinx, and the next thing I know......I shuddered as images of what happened hours ago flashed through my mind.

I shook my head, hoping to get rid of the images. Zipping open my backpack, I took out all of the contents, just realizing that I only stuffed in three shirts, one pair of pants, some money, and the picture. I stared at it, knowing this picture would be the only remembrance I'd have of Renee and Phil.

My money is something to hide though. It has tags with banks from New York, Miami, Los Angeles, and even London - stolen money. I'd robbed money from London so that I'd at least be able to buy something while in the country.

But I have to hide this. Most of them are in hundreds, only a handful are in twenties. I put those back in my backpack, hiding the rest of the money in my new closet, hiding it in the top shelf, hoping my very few clothes would hide it.

I have very little to do. Not very much. And once I was done, I sat on my new bed, staring at nothing in particular, thinking. I can't let a repeat happen. Charlie, and the innocent people of Forks can't be the consequence for my existing.

I have to do _something_, and laying back isn't an option. For once, I'm going to fight back. They say revenge is sweet.

I looked around my room and sighed. This is now my new home. I might as well start over, but I knew that can never happen. Paladins are going to be after me until the day I die. But for the time being, I might as well disappear off the face of the earth.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okay, a lot of info there, trust me, I'm planning on making this a bit more suspenseful, so…yeah. Remember, rent, buy or borrow the actual movie! It'll help you understand this a LOT better! Leave me some reviews and tell me if I should continue or not!

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**OR I'LL PAY BELLA TO JUMP YOU TO ANTARTICA!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey there! Love your reviews! Keep 'em comin'! Anyway, I'm really liking where I'm heading with this. I have it ALL planned out! All of my apologies and shit are on the A/N at the bottom!

Read the chapter first….

On to Chapter 2!

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_They try to look like someone different and sometimes, it works. They look like normal people, and that's what gets us. _

**BPOV**

Eyes are supposed to be beautiful. They're supposed to show one's emotions, such as fear, love and bravery. They're supposed to be pools of blue, orbs of green…..not hell. No, you're not supposed to be afraid to look in someone's eyes.

You shouldn't be afraid that just a mere glance of them will corrupt you. That just a mere glance will stop your heart and crumble it. Only hell can do that to someone. I've always loved looking into people's eyes when I was little. Seeing how two people can have the same color but can be totally different.

I was always observant, and ever since _him_….ever since _those eyes….._

Black. As coal. As hell. Sometimes I could've sworn that I saw fire in them. And they belonged to the perfect man. No, the perfect _demon_. Because, he doesn't do good. He may think that, but he destroys lives. _My_ life…..

Shouldn't everyone's eyes have life, or emotion? Is it possible for someone's eyes to be lifeless if they aren't dead?

Well, _his_ do…..

Those eyes show power and strength.

And they scare the hell out of me.

"Bells? Are you okay?" I blinked and saw a hand waving in front of my face. Charlie stood in front of the TV I _was_ watching before I zoned out. "You spaced out there but I was wondering what you wanted to have for dinner. I mean, I don't know what you did back home, but I can order pizza…."

He continued to ramble and I interrupted him. "It's okay, dad. Are you going to the station?" He slightly grimaced but nodded.

"Yeah, I have to. But I'll be back in an hour. Are you going to be okay by yourself? I mean, you just got here last night….." I nodded.

"I'll be fine. And don't worry about food, I can cook."

"I'm not very well….stocked in groceries…." I smiled at him.

"I'll find something." I got up from the couch I was sitting on and we both awkwardly stood there for a few seconds. He scratched the back of his head and looked down.

"Alright, well, I'll be back soon. Bye." He walked out and I pursed my lips. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Nothing but a pack of beer. I rolled my eyes and opened every cabinet he has. Nothing. I grimaced. What does he eat? Air?

A little light bulb went off on the top of my head. Looking around, I glanced out the window, and jumped.

I thought about maybe going to Paris, get some cuisine but then I thought that Charlie might be a pasta kind of guy. I landed in a secluded area near the Coliseum and walked out. There's this small restaurant near the Coliseum for tourists to stop by that has a view.

With my head down and hands stuffed in my pockets, I walked in and ordered to go, hoping I don't catch anyone's attention. I sat down at one of the outdoor chairs and pursed my lips. It's times like this that I'm actually happy to have this ability.

Not everyone can visit Rome in the blink of an eye.

I still felt a bit…..wary of everything. I mean, it all happened so _quickly_….Just yesterday.

Suddenly, I felt wind blow my hair and heard a suction-like noise that only other Jumpers and special Paladins can hear. I turned my head in the direction of the noise and rolled my eyes. Griffin was leaning back against the chair, arms folded behind his head and his legs propped up against the table.

"You know, people eat their food on that table." He merely shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"Like _I_ give a damn….."

"Of course only _you_ would think that, Griffin." He gave me a wide grin.

"So, what are you doing in Rome?" I grimaced. He raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for my answer.

"Getting take-out."

"No shit, Sherlock. Now tell me the _real_ reason you're here. You don't usually stay in a public area for a long period of time." I shrugged.

"My dad doesn't cook." I snapped. My short answer signaled the end of this conversation and he held his hands up in defense.

"_Sorry_. Didn't mean to piss you off." He defended, huffing and turning his head away.

"Well, I'm not in a very good mood right now. Life's being a bitch" I snapped. He grinned, not affected by my jibes.

"Life's a bitch 'cause if it was a slut, it'd be easy." I almost slammed my head on the table. "So…?" He trailed off.

"So….what?"

"Something's wrong. I know it." He gave me a knowing look.

"And?"

"Tell me." I gaped at him.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" He faked sadness.

"Why, Bella, I am offended!" He put a hand over his heart and scoffed. I snorted and slightly smiled. "Really, what's going on? You're like a stalker kind of person. And you haven't visited me in two weeks. That's years in your book." I chuckled darkly.

"I guess your right. But you are the only Jumper I've met that has a home, or, lair. All the others I've met move all the time. So really, I only meet them twice or so…." I only answered half of his question, and he seemed to notice.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Okay. That explains one part of the question. Now, what's the other?" I pursed my lips and shook my head, signaling that I wouldn't answer. I smiled triumphantly and he glared at me.

He opened his mouth to speak when we were interrupted.

An Italian waiter came to me with a bag and box in it. I said my thanks and got up to leave, thankful for the interruption, but Griffin put a restraining hand on my shoulder, staring wide-eyed at the retreating waiter. I looked at him in confusion but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me quickly away from the restaurant.

I was confused as to why he didn't just jump us somewhere, but instead, he dragged me quickly from the restaurant. We walked a complete block when he turned sharply into an alleyway, dragging me behind. I snapped my wrist out of his hand and crossed my arms.

"What the hell, Griffin? I left my food there!" He looked at me with a serious face.

"Good. I wouldn't eat it if I were you." I gaped at him.

"Why not?"

"Paladin." He whispered. I froze. That was all he needed to say. My hands fell limp by my side, my body slightly quivering from fear. My eyes darted around us and my hands balled into fists. _No…._

"How do you know?" My voice quivered and he glanced around him before his eyes settled on me.

"I've seen him before. Actually, he attacked me last week. One hell of a Paladin and now that he's seen me…." I panicked.

"You mean you led him to me!" I shouted. He held his hands up.

"I didn't! How the hell was I supposed to know that they followed me?"

"Maybe because they're hunting you and now, they found me!" I clenched my teeth and angry tears threatened to pool over. _This can't be happening._

"You can't just escape this! They'd find you anyway." I grimaced and looked down. He's right. Even if I buried myself in a hole, they'd still do anything to hunt me down. I can't escape this. No one can. But it doesn't hurt to try.

"Thanks to your shouting, they're probably on their way over here." The panic started to sink in and I had the desperate instinct to jump away. But that would lead them to my new home.

"Shit. I--I have to go!" I whispered to him. His eyes looked behind me and he grimaced.

"Well, apparently, they're not going to let you." I looked behind me and right there stood two dark figures. Both of them with a briefcase on one hand, the other almost claw-like. As if they are about to grab something, which they most likely are.

I was hyperventilating. They both looked like predators; confident predators. They stood straight, they're legs apart, ready for anything. They looked like FBI agents with they're dark sunglasses, but we know better than that. They try to look like someone different and sometimes, it works. They look like normal people, and that's what gets us.

_No! _I glanced at Griffin, who looked calm, but his body was in a battle stance. He's used to this. Hell, he does this for a living.

"Griffin. I--I can't. I have to go….I can't stay! My dad…." I blinked back rapidly to hold in the painful tears. I knew that if they saw my fear, they'd take advantage of that. My body was torn between fear…..and anger.

I wanted to stay and take my anger out on them, but fear was dominating me. Preventing me from doing anything.

Griffin glanced warily at me. "Go." He whispered. Right when he said that, the two men dropped their cases. They fell and once they hit the floor, it opened, a black, metal rod jumped up towards their hands, almost as if they were magnetic.

I jumped, and the last thing I saw, were wires, sparking with electricity swiveling towards me.

My jump was sloppy. I landed in my room, my photos flying everywhere and a small crack formed on the floor. I fell to my hands and knees, loosing my balance. I took in a ragged breath, not believing that they came _so soon_.

I took in a few calming breaths and walked slowly towards my new bed and sat down, putting my face in my hands. I was too close. This can't happen. I can't risk it. It's too dangerous to jump to foreign countries. If I'm to live a normal life, then maybe not jumping at all will give me that normal life.

Thank god Griffin was there, otherwise, who knows what would've happened. Especially since he informed me that the 'waiter' really wasn't an Italian waiter….If he wasn't there, then I would've either been dead by now, or taken the food home and unknowingly poison both me and Charlie.

I took in a deep breath and got up off of my bed. To my embarrassment, I'll have to call Charlie and ask him to get pizza or something. Scowling, I got up and walked down the stairs, still shaking from my near death experience.

I've been in situations like this many times, and it would've been a normal thing to happen. But right now, it's not normal anymore. I want to avoid it as much as possible.

I'll admit, jumping is something incredible, insanely fun, and it comes in great use. But just like everything, there comes a flaw.

I sighed and reached on top of the refrigerator where I saw a phone book sitting on top of the fridge and decided to look up the police station. Shouldn't be that hard. I'm pretty sure there's only one police station in Forks. It's not that big of a town….

It took time to get used to the very different phone book, but I managed to find the 'Forks Police Station' phone number. I quickly dialed and on the first ring, a female voice answered. When she asked who was calling for Charlie Swan, I told her his daughter is calling.

The line was silent for a full minute. She put me on hold and not too long later, a frantic Charlie was on the line.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Are you okay?" I smiled at his worry.

"Yeah dad, everything's fine. Turns out, I couldn't find anything to cook so can you order some pizza?" I asked.

"Sure Bells. I'll order some pizza." _Bells_. I remember that nickname. "Thing is, I have to stay in late, so I'll just have them deliver it to the house. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Be careful, alright?"

"I'll be fine."

"See you, Bells."

"Bye dad." I hung up the phone and sighed. The little town of Forks was obviously not expecting the chief of police's daughter to be in town. I bet they expected an update at least a week prior. But it's not my fault I couldn't tell Charlie that I'm coming over.

I waited for the food to arrive and turned on the TV for some sound in the house. When the doorbell rang, I literally, jumped and ended up in my room. I cursed at myself for letting my reflexes take over and jumped back in front of the door.

When I opened the door, the delivery boy's eyes widened as he took me in. I scowled when his gaze lingered down a bit. I cleared my throat and his eyes snapped up and he blushed, handing me the cardboard box.

"You're new here, aren't you?" He suddenly asked.

"Yeah, how do you know?" He shrugged.

"When you're a delivery boy, you see a lot of faces. You're new. And this is Charlie's Swan's place--"

"I'm his daughter." His eyes widened again and I sighed. "Okay. Thanks for the pizza. Bye." I slammed the door, not even bothering on tipping him. I didn't hear his motorcycle start again until a good two minutes later.

I bet he's going to tell all his buddies that the chief of police's daughter is in town. And who _knows_ what else that perverted boy will tell.

Yes. I'm definitely going to be the main topic of conversation here.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay! So, it's a bit shorter than the last chapter, but it's something! I know, I know…hang me! I haven't updates in literally, months! I'm sorry! This would usually be the part where I say my excuses, but I'll just, 'save it'…

So….I hope you liked/loved/(not hated) this chapter! I promise it'll get better soon!

And for those who are reading my other story (Kisses, love and walls), I'll be updating soon! Hopefully by this Saturday, February 6 or 7! So, yeah!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Cause if you don't review, life will be a bitch 'cause it's not a slut!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Uh….*cough*. He he….umm…hi? I know, it's been a while since the last update and I know how horrible I am…but I hope this makes up for it and I promise to update soon! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Twilight/Jumper

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_It was hard enough going to school back in Phoenix. I'd have to watch my back all the time, and not just because of Paladins. If one student sees me jump then that will just be disastrous. _

**BPOV**

Someone should feel safe if their father is the chief of police, like normal people. They should feel like they have nothing to worry about and that they live in the safest house in the entire town, like normal people. But, unfortunately for me, I'm not normal.

Well, I'm not entirely normal. I am still somewhat human. I have a beating heart, so that must mean I'm human. But sometime during my birth, my genes became retarded and turned me into this. I'm not saying that it's a horrible thing to have, it's just that if you get sucked into this, then you get sucked into a whole shitload of problems.

For instance. My life right now. I currently have clothes that last for two days, no education, no part time job people my age should have and I am resisting jumping as much as I can. With my little incident back at that Italian restaurant, I can't risk anything right now.

I'm supposed to be living a normal life. And, besides, I can't risk Charlie's life, either.

I asked Charlie to keep an eye open for any job opportunities. Sure, I've gotten lazy from jumping and just robbing a bank when I need money, but I can't necessarily do that if I want to act 'normal'.

So, now, as I'm sitting on the couch staring at the TV screen, completely bored, I think about what I'm going to be doing. To have a normal life when I'm older, I'd need a job, and to get a good job, I need an education, I need to go to school.

Damnit.

I heard the front door creak open and Charlie walk into the living room.

"Hey Bells."

"Hi dad." I greeted as cheerfully as I could. Truthfully, I'm bored out of my fucking mind. And I'm also a bit cranky. Not jumping has taken its toll on me and I have nothing else to do. And there is no decent library around here either.

"So, I've been thinking…" Charlie started, placing his hands in his pocket.

"About….?"

"School." I grimaced and he chuckled. "You do need an education." I sighed and got up from the couch.

"Okay. I guess I do, but I don't have any transportation." The corner of his lips lifted up and he pointed out the window. I furrowed my brows and looked out into the dark. All I could see was the silhouette of, what looks like a truck.

Curious, I went out the front door and right when I did, the porch light went on. There, in all it's glory stood a giant, rust-red truck. Transportation. A hulking big piece of transportation. A tank. The light from the porch gave it an aluminous glow that it made it look as though it descended from the heavens.

And I love it.

I breathed out in awe and took a few stumbling steps towards it. I heard Charlie's footsteps hit the gravel behind me. "You like it?"

"I love it!" I practically shouted. I turned around and hugged him. He seemed taken aback from my reaction, not expecting me to react like this. But he eventually patted me on the back and I pulled away from him with a giant smile. "Thanks, dad."

He blushed and gave me a smile.

"Well, I guess you want the keys to your truck, now, huh?" I almost squealed, but instead, I bit my lip and nodded. He chuckled and held out the keys before dropping them into my waiting hands. I smiled hugely and he patted the side of my truck and I stared in awe when it made a strong-sounding echo.

"I'll enroll you to Forks High School tomorrow morning, okay? You'll at least have one more day until you actually attend school." I smiled at him and soon enough, we both awkwardly walked inside, but there was an atmosphere to it.

When I first showed up here, I was depressed, anxious and broken down to the bone. Now, as I walk back inside, it's as though I'm starting anew. A fresh start. It's as though I'm walking into a new life once I cross this threshold.

I stopped just before the door, taking a deep breath in then out, before stepping in, knowing that that a new life is on it's way, along with a surely unpredictable first day at school. But, I'm pretty sure I can handle it.

I've handled worse.

The next day was pretty uneventful. Although, I was a bit anxious. I haven't jumped and it's driving me crazy. It used to be like a reflex and suddenly stopping, or at least trying to, is messing with me. And my nervousness for my first day at school wasn't helping at all.

Now, I'm staring at the ceiling, not able to sleep. My alarm clock goes off in four hours and I'm wide awake. It's probably the butterflies caused by starting at a new school tomorrow. Hell, I really have no idea, I just can't seem to fall asleep right now.

Grumbling, I sat up in my bed and sighed into the dark, not knowing what I'm supposed to do. By now, I'd practically be past out but for some reason, I just can't seem to be able to sleep. Maybe it's because I'm freaked out about Paladins suddenly showing up.

They did before, it's not like they won't do it again.

I turned my head and glared at the red numbers on my alarm clock. One number changed and two-thirty became two-thirty-one. I slammed my head back and let out a little moan of frustration when it collided with my head.

That's when I started thinking. What can a Jumper do when they have four hours of open time?

London. That's what. And I haven't been to the place in a long time, besides, it's around ten over there. Just perfect.

What about your 'no jumping' vow, smart one? My inner voice shouted. I grimaced. I can't. If I jump just once then I'm sure I won't be able to resist next time.

Screw it! I thought, the excitement of this making me squeal quietly.

I jumped off of my bed in excitement and quietly walked towards my closest. I fished out for London money and when I grabbed a sufficient amount, I changed into jeans and a sweatshirt, stuffing the money in the pockets.

I made sure I had everything and thought of the last time I visited London. It's a vague memory and all I could muster up was a street with those famous London busses parked on the side. I used this, and jumped. But, of course, I did choose a random street, so when I arrived, I bumped into some people, who weren't very friendly.

Even though it's the middle of the night back in Forks, it's ten in the morning now. I sighed happily and walked towards the nearest café available. A scone and some coffee sounds better than cereal, anyway. Besides, I need a good breakfast for my…first day of school.

Ugh.

It was hard enough going to school back in Phoenix. I'd have to watch my back all the time, and not just because of Paladins. If one student sees me jump then that will just be disastrous. How would I explain it? 'Yeah, about that thing I just did, it's nothing, really. I was just practicing my disappearing illusion for a trick I'm learning.'

Hell no. No one's even that stupid to fall for it.

And with the busy streets and freeways of Phoenix, it was rare that I could just jump anytime I wanted. I used to jump my car, meaning, that when I was driving it, I can jump it anywhere. In the words of Griffin, 'if it moves, you can jump it'.

It goes faster. Builds up speed and stuff. Not to mention that if you continuously jump in a close range you gain strength and a…punch, let's say, becomes stronger.

I missed jumping my car. It felt almost like a rollercoaster and if the windows were rolled down, the better it felt. But in this small town, if one person reports a disappearing and reappearing car, they're bound to get suspicious. I can't risk anything now.

When I finished my too-early breakfast, I decided to stroll around the city to, hopefully, relax myself. It only made my nervousness worse.

Paladins know we like to hang out in places like London. Hell, they probably put at least one agent in each major city. So, not only was I nervous for my first day of school, my first attempt at being normal, but a Paladin just might be here.

I glanced up at the sidewalk I've been walking on for, who knows how long, and gazed on a London Bus. I laughed when I remembered a conversation I had with Griffin once.

_"All you have to do is jump to London, right? Then, you grab one of those giant, London Buses. Of course, they have to be empty. Can't have any passengers being tossed around!" Griffin laughed and I grimaced at his choice in humor. He noticed my grimace and stopped laughing. _

_"What? You don't think people flying all over the place inside a bus is funny?" I snickered and he grinned. _

_"Whatever, smart one. Now, continue with the 'attack method'." I made air quotes and he rolled his eyes. _

_"It's really smart, too! But anyway, continuing. It has to be empty of passengers. It needs a driver 'cause the driver has the key." _

_"Smart." I mocked, but he didn't seem to notice. _

_"Then, you do whatever to take the keys from the driver, start it, get a head start, grab onto something tight and jump it to your destination! It literally squashes Paladins!" He looked like he deserved an award but I just laughed. So simple yet so….useful._

_"I don't want to know how many times you've used that trick before." He laughed and gave me a smug grin. _

_"Only very few Paladins are able to move out of the way, but not only is it useful, but it's damn fun!" _

I sighed back into the present as the London Bus drove away with some passengers in it. I imagined them being tossed around inside as Griffin aimed for a Paladin, and it made me laugh, noticeably too since some people turned around to look at me strangely.

I rolled my eyes, and, chuckling, I jumped back to my room.

My ears popped at the sudden change in sea level and stumbled towards my bed. I glanced at the clock and three hours had already passed. I sighed and turned my alarm off. I'll be waking up soon so I might as well start getting ready for school.

Groaning, I took out my so-few clothes and laid them out on my bed. They didn't even take up half the bed. I sighed and stayed in my jeans, only changing my shirt. I grabbed some toiletries I bought a few days ago and walked into the bathroom.

After showering and brushing my hair, I went downstairs and looked out the window. It was raining like the apocalypse. I sighed. I sometimes really wonder why Charlie ever chose to live in a place like this. I squinted at the apocalypse in front of me to see Charlie's cruiser gone.

Wow. He leaves really early.

I looked at the clock and, truthfully, I don't want to be early. I'd rather be late than anything. Besides, I'd have an excuse. I am the new girl anyway. But I have a feeling the teachers won't be too easy on me.

I looked out the window again to see my truck, sitting there in all it's glory. I'm almost positive other people will make fun of my beauty but I'd spit on them and call it a day. Maybe after something like that happens then the high school students of Forks won't bug me. Ever. I really hope they don't even try.

Sighing, I walked out of the house and grudgingly walked towards my new truck, but I couldn't help the giant smile that took over my face when my I opened the door with my keys and sat inside. I sat there a minute, reveling in the seats.

It did smell a little weird, but it's perfect.

The moment of truth came and I slipped my keys into the ignition, turning the engine on. I jumped up at the sound of the roaring engine and my eyes went wide before sighing. As much as I wanted this truck to be perfect, it had to have some type of flaw.

I had to smile a little as I drove it out of the parking lot and started making my way to the high school. I know Charlie gave me directions from Mapquest to the high school, but I'm almost sure it's off the freeway. Without taking my eyes off the road, I reached to my side to take the directions out of my backpack.

My hands met old leather instead of a backpack. I glanced to the side to see the seat next to me completely empty. My mouth fell open. Didn't I have backpack?

"Damnit. All of this 'no jumping' crap has got me seeing things!" I never brought my backpack with me. Of course I didn't. Sighing, I decided that taking the time to drive back to the house is going to make me late, so I did the only thing that was left.

I jumped.

I grabbed onto the steering wheel tightly, hoped my truck won't crash into anything and jumped to the driveway. It fell and the wheels slammed into the gravel. My foot slammed on the breaks and it screeched to a halt.

I blew the hair that fell into my face and jumped to my room, grabbing my backpack and jumping back into my truck. I looked around to make sure I didn't forget anything and drove away, deciding not to risk jumping my car again and driving to school.

It's not like I'm one of those rebellious teenagers that decide to screw it and not do anything at school. I'm actually a good student. Good grades, especially in the English department. Hopefully, this poor excuse for a school will have good English teachers. I'd hate to have to mentally correct them.

Although, there were some times where I'd openly correct the teacher, earning either a detention, or a warning. Some of the teachers tried to make a sarcastic little comeback to make me look stupid, but I'd always cleverly come back with one that turned the tables. And that always resulted in a detention.

But, hopefully, I can blend in and live that normal life I've always wanted.

* * *

**A/N:** So? How'd I do? Was it worth it?

Well, I certainly hope it was. Next chappy is going to be her first day! Hope it's not too….you know….he he…

Well, like always, **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Reviews make me squee in happiness and jump around like I'm high!

**REVIEW!**


End file.
